


A confession

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [71]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When you're in need of rescue Tommy Shelby saves the day, with one small confession to sweeten his heroics
Relationships: Tommy Shelby & Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 9





	A confession

You could hear Polly and Tommy arguing inside. SOmeone had come to your door, banging and shouting as they tried to get in. Tommy had hurried in through the back door and insisted that you go with him.

He hadn’t given you enough time to grab anything more than your coat. You heard the front door bursting off its hinges as Tommy hurried you through the back street. You’d been bustled into a car and hurried off to Tommy’s home.  
“I don’t care what you say. You risked everything for her!” Polly shouted. You’d been left on a chair in the hall when Polly had asked for a word for Tommy. They’d been shouting for at least twenty minutes and every now and then a maid would hurry past and give you a pitying glance. “Why would you risk everything for some woman you hardly know!”  
You could hear them heading to the door. You stayed rooted to your spot, unsure if you should stand up or try to look as if you hadn’t heard a word. "Because I'm in love with (Character). I love her. That's right. I love them. I love them. I love you, (Character)."  
You found yourself looking up at Tommy from your seat. He was giving you a rather intimate look and Polly tutted as she muttered something under her breath and hurried off. “Tommy I...”  
“You don’t have to say anything (Y/N). Just thought I ought to let you know it’s true. Why I stole you from your home.” He smiled when you frown and smiled.  
“Well you did save me from some crazy people trying to break into my house. It wasn’t really stealing.” You mumbled and he chuckled as he fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette.  
“You might have to stay for a while.” He explained as he pulled a cigarette case out of his jacket and glanced around for one of the maids.


End file.
